This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A little before the beginning of this grant cycle we established a collaborative arrangement with BioCARS, another P41 Research Resource at the APS, to run a fiber diffraction program 14BM-C. One of the motivations is the need to perform Biosafety 2 or 3 experiments, another being the expanded beamtime and opportunities to grow the user community beyond the established core. Some of our users needed, on occasion, to collect very high-resolution data that is possible with very large format crystallography detectors such as the ADSC Quantum 310 at 14 BM-C. We now have a regular and maturing user base that are able to make excellent use of 14BM-C for their projects while more technically challenging fiber diffraction projects continue on 18ID.